Center of the Universe
by CreativeButterflyWhichCan'tFLy
Summary: Louisa May Davis is just your regular twenty something rich socialite. What will happen to her when she mysteriously appears in Middle Earth? Why don't you read and find out. UPDATED! Chapter 3!
1. Dreams

Author's Note:  Read and Enjoy

Disclaimer:  I am poor and I own nothing except the Mary Sue.

~*~

Whenever I go shopping (which is everyday) I always buy a new dress; which means that I automatically need a new pair shoes, earrings, a purse and other accessories to match.  I mean . . . I can never not match in a non-stylish way.

Sometimes when I shop it is a challenge to find perfect matches for my dress, but luckily I have several connections that can hook me up with the latest trends.  Yeah I must admit, most people aren't as fortunate as me, but the connections I have take a lot of work for me to maintain properly and most commoners/non-socialites/poor people do not know what I go through to make all of my associates happy.

After I go shopping, I usually go to a spa to relax.  At the spa I always meet up with my friends; their names are Paris, Nicky, Nicole and Tara.  Maybe you've heard of them.

So anyways . . . the spa is the place to catch up on the lasted gossip, talk about our recent purchases and plan out what club or party we are going to hop to next.  Most of which are VIP only, but we always get invited.

My life isn't a walk in the park either, I mean, I have a REAL job.  Just recently, I scored a spot on a new television show on the Sci Fi channel called Center of The Universe.  It's a show about a group of people who have supernatural powers and they all fight different injustices in a scientific faraway future.  I know, I know . . .  it sounds stupid, but it's a really cool show.  My supernatural power is spatial awareness, empathy and superhuman strength (but not too super).  My character is sooo badass; she doesn't take any crap from anybody-it's either her way or the highway.  She also knows all sorts of different types kung fu and ju jit jsu and stuff.  She is so cool!

No matter what anybody says I got the job fair and square.  I went to the auditions and waited to be called like everyone else.  Having an important father did not persuade the casting director to put me to perform in the show.  As a matter of fact, my father almost had a cow and was just seconds away from calling the producer of the show when he found out that I was working and making a living for myself.

When he confronted me about the dangers of working in Hollywood I was like "Um hello . . . I'm 21, I think I can make my own decisions.  Thank you."  Then I asked him for a new credit card because the one he gave me earlier that month maxed out.

Ok, enough about me, let's now talk about my situation.  I am currently lying in a really soft bed and I don't have a clue as to where I am.  That doesn't make sense does it?  But I am absolutely sure that I am not in California or in any of my usual haunts, so I think someone kidnapped me.

I had a weird dream though.  I dreamt that I was walking through a really, really long hallway.  It didn't seem to end, but for some reason I kept walking.  After a while I began to get tired and I think that I fell asleep, but is that possible?  To fall asleep in a dream?  Oh well, the next thing I know I was in front of two people, well they seemed to be people, but they gave off an aura of greatness or something like that.  Okay here it goes:

_So I am standing in front of these two 'beings' while they visually scrutinize me.  This makes me uneasy and after what seems to be a few minutes I finally speak up._

"Um . . . what do you two use to wash your hair?  I mean it is sooo shiny.  I bet that it's something from Luis Fratello; otherwise I would have heard of it.  From the first moment I met him I knew . . ."

_"Silence!"_

_" . . . that he didn't like me."  I finish my sentence in a whisper, really kind of indifferent to the outburst the royal type guy made._

_The two people sitting in front of me seem to be royalty.  They are sitting on a thrown, but their clothes are like nothing like I have ever seen.  The guy is wearing a frock with tights and the woman is wearing a muumuu with a low cut neckline and bell shaped sleeves.  In all of my days in Los Angeles, I have never seen such atrocious tastes in fashion._

_But the fabric looks nice and I bet it's soft.  It also seems to be glowing.  Oooh I want some! Okay . . . Louisa May Davis stay focused.  The guy is about to open his mouth and say something important, so pay attention._

_"Hear me this child, your short mortal life has come to an end.  However, unlike many of your kind, you have both Eru's and Manwë's favor."_

_Ok, I am confused, what the hell is he talking about?_

_"Ilúvatar has smiled upon you and yet I do not know why."  Geez am I that bad of a person?  "You have been granted a favor from Eru and it may not be his last."  The man pauses from his speech to stare me down.  I suddenly feel very self-conscience, not because this guy I a major meanie but because this guy is a major hottie.  His looks even put Brad Pitt to shame.  I almost melt under his harsh scrutiny._

_"Well, what say you?!"  He yells taking me out of my lovely daydream of him and Brad Pitt licking whipped cream off of every inch of my young and recently tanned body.  But let's get back to the present . . ._

_Dude this guy has a major attitude problem.  I don't know about you, but I still don't have a clue about what's going on._

_"Ok so explain in depth about this favor that I am granted," I say calmly, trying to sound as smart and professional as I can._

_"Are you daft, child?  Eru has granted you pardon; you may live a life any life that you so choose."_

_"So that means that Earoo is like a Jeanie and he is granting me a wish to do whatever I want?" If I am right, then I know exactly what I want._

_"I suppose," He gives me a sharp quizzing look then turns to his companion and they converse quickly.  When they are done, he turns back to me and nods his head gracefully._

_"Sweet!" I think out loud while rubbing my palms together. "Tell me . . ." I start then realize that I don't know these people's names. "Um before I go any further what are your names?"_

_"Does it . . ." His mate cuts him off by holding her hand up._

_"My name, dear child is Vairë and this is Námo," she tilts her head, I guess out of curiosity and motions for me to continue._

_"Tell me Vairë and Námo, have you ever heard of a television show called Center of The Universe?"_

And I swear to Jesus that, that's all I remember.

~*~

**More to Come**


	2. Meetings and Misconceptions

Author's Note:  Read and Enjoy

Disclaimer:  All I own is Louisa May Davis and the so-called plot.

~*~

Okay, I have been laying here for about fifteen minutes while mentally going over the dream I just had.  I think that I have been in this position for a while because I can hardly feel my toes, maybe if I tried moving them . . . okay they work.  Now let's see if I can open my eyes. . . okay they work, too.

When Louisa opens her eyes, she finds that she is in a narrow bed in a very odd looking room.  "Nope, I am definitely not in Los Angeles," she mumbles to herself while getting out of the bed.  "None of the five-star hotels there have rooms decorated like this."

Louisa studies the small room and comes across a pile of peach colored cloth that looks to be clothing. She lifts up the garment and examines the intricate designs sewed in the hem of the dress.  The dress is very plain, but the material that it is made out of is soft and light to the touch. "Only if I had a pair of scissors and some safety pins," Louisa says draping the dress over the narrow bed.  "I would make this into a killer toga."  She traces her design over the light fabric.  "Yep, the sleeves would be gone and I would cut the back out and make it shorter, maybe to right here."  She stops to think a little bit and decides that she wants to change the dress immediately.

Looking in the same place where she got the dress, she discovers a small wooden box.  Louisa opens the box and finds an assortment of objects.  "Mmmmhmmm, just what I thought, this must be a room that they give extremely poor people."  She reaches into the box and finds a spool of thread next to several different shapes of needles.  "Somebody must already stay in this room.  Who else would travel to different places and bring thread; they obviously need it to repair their cheap untailored clothing."

Louisa then begins to make her way back to the bed with the items that she gathered from the box in hand.  Halfway to the bed she stops abruptly remembering one small, but very important detail.  

"I can't sew."  With that in mind, Louisa turns around and places the items back inside the box.  "Okay now I'm a little depressed.  I mean just a few seconds ago I was all excited and stuff about bringing one of my very own 'Louisa May Davis Fashions' to life, but then I suddenly get hindered by me not having any 'home ec' skills."  She mopes back to her bed and slumps onto it.  "This bites like that horrible movie Gigly."

Louisa drowns in her sorrow for a couple more seconds before making an attempt to put the dress on.  The room is a little chilly and all she has covering her body is a thin white shift.  After donning the dress, she finds that it fits her form very nicely and her mood swiftly changes.  The dress is fashioned in a likeness to the one she saw Vairë wearing in her dream.  After a while of studying herself, she realizes that the dress isn't all that bad.

"This color enhances my lovely tanned skin tone without making it look orangey, like other peach colored fabrics." As you have probably guessed, Louisa has a very unusual habit of talking to herself; sometimes when she talks it almost seems as if there were several people (mainly her close friends) inhabiting the same space as she is.  Louisa also has a strange foible for answering and arguing with herself, but that's only if she feels sad or neglected.

Louisa smiles to herself while slowly moving to an open full-length window.  The sun is starting to rise and she can see a few tiny creatures scrambling up nearby trees.  She closes her eyes as a gentle breeze flows into her room.  It tousles her bed hair, but she doesn't mind.  For a couple of moments, she forgets all of her troubles and finds complete peace.

She stands there for a little longer before she turns towards her bed.  "I might as well go to sleep, I mean there's nothing else to do."

~*~

"As my sister's son and eventual heir to the thrown, your first responsibility that I bestow upon you is to watch over the she-man that is in our dwelling.  You are to make sure that she returns to good health and that she stays out of trouble.  You are also responsible for her return to her kinsmen once she has recovered fully.  Is that understood?"

Lifting his head to peer at his uncle, Maeglin searches his face for some sort of outlet, anything that could be used to get himself out of his current predicament.  He finds nothing.  With a deep breath, the younger elf nods his head and accepts his duty.

"Good.  Now go fetch the youngling for breakfast.  I am very certain that she is hungry, for the child has not eaten in a fortnight," Turgon looks down at his parchments to resume his study, but notices that his nephew has not moved from his position.  "Depart, I say." And with that Maeglin quickly and quietly leaves the study.

Maeglin closes the double doors of the study and drops his head in dismay.  He knows that he was not going to enjoy hosting a she-man.  Never in his life has he ever seen one and he was secretly hoping that the first person that he met from the race of man would be the highly favored man by elves: Bëor.

Making his way to the servant wing of the vast dwelling, he sought out the room in which the she-man inhabited.  Since all of the compartments seem exactly alike, it takes him a while to find the right room.  His task is made easier when his keen ears pick up a light sound coming from the end of the servant's hall.  When Maeglin nears the door, the sound abruptly stops.

He pauses at the door, takes a deep breath and proceeds to open it.  Turning the handle was an easy task, but opening the door was much more harder.

_There must be a couple of jammed hinges_, Maeglin thinks while forcing the door open with his body full weight.  A frail being suddenly collapses in his arms.

"Listen dude, I don't know who you are, but you should knock.  Breaking an entry is just not cool."  Before him stood a petite flaxen-haired she-man, to Maeglin she didn't seem very different from most Nolder maids.  The only thing that was visually different was her height and round ears.  "Guy, are you just going to stand there, or give me some service?"

Maeglin doesn't reply, he isn't much of a speaker; instead he just stands in the open doorway and openly observes her further.  The she-man's emotions rolls freely off of her like a sweet perfume.  He could feel her confusion and taste her uneasiness.  He reveled in the unconscious fear that she emitted.

Besides from the obvious tension she was emitting, Maeglin felt an unusual tug somewhere deep inside whenever she licked her lips.  He studied her features in the natural light of the morning sun a little longer and came to the realization that her skin was slightly brown; only a little bit darker than his father's.  Although Maeglin despised his father, he thought her darker shade of coloring with the contrast of her light hair was unique, exotic and very alluring.  Speaking of which, the manner in which her hair was styled was _very_ different; it looked to be clumsily pilled on the top of her head and looked almost like a bird's nest.  Maeglin allowed himself a slight smirk at the image.

"Okay, I'm thinking that you're new at this," she bit her bottom lip, scratched the top of her head, looked up at the ceiling and continued.  "Well, I hope you have a good memory, cuz I am starving.  I want two blueberry pancakes with a dollop of butter on each, maple syrup; a soft boiled egg, some salt; toast, lightly covered with butter then heavily coated with grape jelly; half of a toasted plain bagel pilled with low-fat cream cheese . . . ummm . . . and a cold bottle of Evian."  

Louisa turned her gaze away from the ceiling to the person standing stoically in front of her.  He didn't move a muscle since he forced her door open and he also didn't seem to pay her ramblings any mind.  Instead he stood before her with his arms folded and head tilted slightly.

"Okay you can go now," she said rolling her eyes.  Then got even more agitated when he didn't turn to leave.  "Shooo!"

Louisa reached to push him out of her room, but Maeglin catches her hand in midair.

"My lady, although I would be more than content to gather the items that you so ardently wish for; I know not the origin nor the method in which to obtain them."

At the sound of his commanding tone, Louisa stopped herself from struggling and gazed into his deep penetrating eyes.  He still held her wrist in a tight vise, but she didn't seem to notice.  She could feel his laughter even though his outer appearance was as stoic as ever.  The realization that he was making fun of her made Louisa rile with sheathed anger.

"Please let go of me," she said quietly, trying to control her emotions.  She was overwhelmed by the way she was reacting to his brief comment.  _Why am I getting worked up over this arrogant jerk?  I just need to relax and express the manners that I learned from three weeks of attending finishing school._  "Okay dude, I'm sorry.  Let's start all over."  She pulled her seized hand out of his grasp and stood up straight.  "My name is Louisa May Davis, but everybody calls me LuLu.  What's your name?"

"Maeglin," he mimicked her stance, adding a wide smirk to his handsome features.  "Every being here refers to me as 'My Lord' and you shall also."  He pivoted to his left and began to leave the gaping woman at her door.  Striding arrogantly down the hall, he called over his shoulder, "If you are hungry, then perhaps you may find it in your best interests to follow me.  I promise that my servants will happily fill your belly."

"Maybe he _does_ have a couple of wealthy family members," Louisa mumbled while walking aimlessly down the hall barefooted and lost in her thoughts.  The hall was filled with extravagant pieces of artwork: a painting here, a sculpture there. _If he's not wealthy then I bet that each and every one of these random works of art are individually worth a fortune; one thing's for certain, he definitely has a nice tight . . . . _"Umph!"

"I suggest you open your eyes whilst walking through a broad hall.  I believe that visually observing your surroundings will help your sense of direction in the future."  Maeglin drawled, pausing to gaze upon the fallen girl sprawled on the marble floor in front of him.  He didn't move an inch to help Louisa from her current position, which made her _slightly_ agitated.

"Okay, I understand that you are wealthy and not a part of the hired help and stuff."  Stated the fallen girl.  "But can you help me up?  I mean, please help me up."  Being the elf that he is, Maeglin merely stared at her for a couple of seconds then started to briskly walk in the direction he left off in.

Louisa paused to lick her top lip, frowned and then whispered to herself.  "You would think that being of equal financial status to me, that you would be more compassionate to a fellow socialite, but no . . . you're mean just like that guy Námo."  She rose from her position stiffly and began to scurry after him.

Maeglin's sharp hearing picked up every word she whispered and he was slightly surprised.  Námo is the Doomsman of the Valar.  If she knew Námo, then she once knew death.  Never in his life has he ever heard of a man or elf returning from the halls of Mandos, for Námo is not well known for his leniency in matters pertaining to resurrection.  Entering the Great Hall, Maeglin thought long and hard on this matter and didn't dismiss it completely even when he was situated in his respectable place next to his mother's brother.

~*~

**More to Come**


	3. Girl Talk

**Author's Note: **Read and Enjoy.  One mistake I made was using the wrong spelling for Meglin.  "_Maeglin" _was coined after he betrayed Gondolin.

**Disclaimer:**  All I own is Louisa May Davis

~*~

_I never thought that eating breakfast could be sooo boring.  Besides Meglin, the only people present in the Dining Hall was a stern looking man with long hair wearing a very ugly costume and with the same weird pointed ears as Meglin.  He sat at the head of the table. There were three other men, also.  One was sitting across from Meglin, he had long blonde hair and another sat beside him.  Seated by Meglin was another man.  The whole situation seemed a little awkward.  I mean, they didn't talk to me or even acknowledge my presence by nodding or even looking in my direction.  The only person who treated me with some warmth was a female servant who kept my glass of water full._

On occasion, Meglin would sneak a quick glance towards the young she-man sitting on the far side of the table and secretly wish that she would stop her insistent pouting.  Since their initial meeting, he hasn't been able to get what she said about Námo out of his head.  Her immediate appearance in his household also gave him much to consider.  

_Where is she from and how could she have known Námo?_  Was the ongoing thought that continuously raced through his mind.  

Meglin's current mood was much like the atmosphere of breakfast today in the household of Gondolin: damper and silent.  Breakfast was thus partially due to the fact that most of its residents chose to take the morning meal inside their private rooms, which for the passed age seemed to be a normal occurrence.  Meglin, on the other hand, was always expressing his current mood.

Turgon was situated at the head of the dining table.  Despite his uncritical personality, he always made room to notice as many things as possible that occurred in his household.  He was very aware of Meglin's quick glances towards the youngling.  It would be very beneficial for his nephew if he had charge over another being, it might even lessen his consistent sour moods.  His deposition was always somber and quiet and Turgon feared for his sister's son's well being and sometimes . . . sanity.  Meglin needed to experience the company of a different sort. 

Meanwhile, Louisa was still silent, awkwardly breaking her fast by shoving endless spoonfuls of sweet tasting porridge down her throat.  Her disposition was still untidy, having only combed her hair haphazardly with a shaky hand.  Still her thoughts were elsewhere.  She was already planning her regiment for the day:  First, she would take a bath.  Second, she would go shopping.  Third, she's going to a spa.  And later that night, she's gonna find the closest club (no matter how lame) and party hardy all night long!

Thinking about how great her day was going to be made Louisa grin from ear to ear.  Rising from the dining table, she was off to accomplish her first goal for the day.  "I'm gonna go have fun!  I'm gonna go have fun!"   Sang Louisa softly in a singsong voice, while exiting the large room.

~*~

Strolling listlessly down the wide corridor, Louisa was mindless of where she was headed.  In fact, she didn't even know where to find her room.  After a few minutes she felt a little lost and even a little worried.

"Where am I?"  She pleaded, to no one in particular.

"My lady, if you don't mind, I could show you to your quarters."

Not hearing the person approach, Louisa was very startled.  If it were possible, she would have jumped out of her skin.  Turning around, she caught sight of the person who startled her.  It was a young female.

"Um, yeah.  I need some help finding my room."  Louisa had her back turned toward the servant and rolled her eyes.  _Duh._  She turned back around to face the taller girl and pasted a fake smile on her face.

"That is very apparent, my lady," the girl said with a nod.  It was the same person that kept her glass full at breakfast.  "I would have hoped to accompany you as your maidservant, but if you do not see fit to have me . . ." the young elf trailed off, a little apprehensive.  She has never met a man or she-man and she didn't really know how to approach the young woman.

"What's a maidservant?"  Louisa questioned with her head tilted to the side, unaware of the other person's discomfort.  There was silence for a long moment before Louisa began to speak again.  "Whatever . . . what I really need is an assistant to help me with simple tasks while I'm staying here.  Would you care to be my assistant?  I can't pay you anything now, but I promise that my father will cover all of the charges as soon as I return home," Louisa stepped forward a little bit as if to tell a secret and added.  "If you're good, I might even keep you as a permanent assistant.  I already have three."

The girl held her tongue and gazed indecisively at the little strange she-man.  She wasn't familiar with the many words she spoke with.  The young elf never heard anyone speak with such a drawl.  Her weird pronunciation left many common words sounding strange and lazy.  The petite girl spoke words with much boredom.

"Okay, since you're still standing here, I take your silence as a 'yes'," Louisa chimed, ignoring the gaping servant standing in front of her. "Now please show me to my room . . . I also want to take a bath, so you also need to show me where I can do that, too."

The two walked in silence until they reached Louisa's room.  Well the elf walked in silence, Louisa's bare feet made loud slapping sounds against the impossibly shiny marble floor.  The young socialite noticed this oddity and actually had a few meaningful thoughts (for once).

_This is weird, why am I the only one making noise?  It can't be because I weigh more than this slim, beautiful, tall natural blonde walking soundlessly and gracefully in front of me because I don't (honestly).  And it can't be because I'm wearing heavy shoes because I'm not even wearing shoes!  She's the one wearing shoes . . . and they are ugly!_

"My lady, if you do not mind me asking . . . What is your given name?" The elf inquired, breaking Louisa's train of thought and stopping in front of her room.  

Taken aback Louisa was shocked.  _Who hasn't heard of or seen Louisa May Davis?  _She thought with her mouth gaped open.

"Dude . . . I am soo sorry that you have been Amished away from popular culture for the past year and a half.  I usually don't have to introduce myself to people, they seem to already know who I am, but if you don't know who I am then I guess I have to inform you," Louisa boasted as if prepared to tell her life story.  "My name is Louisa May Davis, but please call me Lu Lu.  My father is Clive Davis, of course you know who he is."  She looked at the elf and read the expression of cluelessness on her face.  Louisa took in a deep breath and continued.  "Clive Davis owns J records and is the head of RCA.  He has signed acts like Janis Joplin, Santana, Bruce Springsteen, Barry Manilow, Aretha Franklin, and Alicia Keys. I could go on forever, but you get the point, right?  Anyways, my daddy is a rich music industry mogul and he also has an uncanny ear to hear talent.

"That's why I have a single coming out in fall, it's called 'I Need Only Me."  I wrote it after my highly publicized brake up with Jude Law; it features Alicia Keys and Pharrell, you should really check it out, the Neptunes produced it.  That reminds me," Louisa stopped for a second for some air and continued.  "I really want to do a duet with Brittany for the upcoming album.  That one song with her and Madonna was all right . . . I guess and the video was hot.  But I thought it would have been a little more . . . scandalous, seeing that they were practically slobbing on one another at the VMAs."  Louisa looked around at her surroundings and didn't notice anything familiar.  "Why have we stopped?  We are nowhere near my room."

Just like before, the young elf didn't have a clue as to what Louisa was talking about, although she was beginning to enjoy her unusual style of speech.  "My lady, I have found an empty room that would suits your tastes better than the servants quarters you were staying in."  She turned the doorknob and ushered the smaller female inside the new room.  "Is there anything else that I can assist you with?"

"Duh," Louisa answered under her breath, when they first met, she asked the elf for a bath and she already forgot.  _That's 20 browny points deducted from you sister.  Keep this up and you'll never work in Hollywood or even California again.  Speaking of which . . ._  "I asked you for a bath, remember?  And I have some questions.  Where am I? What's your name and why is everyone here dressed weird with weird pointed ears?"

"You are in Gondolin.  My name is Lósengriol from the house of the Golden Flower and we are robed in an Elfish style of clothing because we are Elves.  And our ears are pointed because we are Elves."

Without missing a beat, Louis grinned from ear to ear and shouted, "Cool!"  She strolled into the room and noticed that it was about four times bigger than the one she woke up in a couple of hours ago.  "So you guys don't really make stuff for Santa."  She stated plopping noisily on the huge four-poster bed.  "I also guess you guys don't have a spa here or even a club," Louisa closed her eyes sighed and continued.  "And where's Gondolin?  In the North Pole?"

"No my Lady, Gondolin is not a city north of any pole," Lósengriol laughed, thinking Louisa odd for suggesting such a thing.  "Gondolin is in Middle Earth, of course.  I am afraid that I cannot disclose any more information about the detailed whereabouts of this fair city."

"Dude . . . Middle Earth?" Lu Lu questioned, shifting to her side to get a better view of the elf.  "Middle Earth as in Dwarves, Hobbits, Elves and Orcs?"

"You are correct, my lady."

Louisa rolled onto her back and brought an arm to shield her eyes.  "Great." She sighed. "Lósengriol, can you bring me some 'dresses' to chose from, since there is nothing else that I can wear.  When you return, you can tell me where I can take a bath."

For the first time in her life, Louisa felt like she didn't have any control.  Control over her life and control over her current situation.  _No wonder everyone that I've run into seems perfect, they're Elves._  

"Good thing I hooked up with Elijah last year, if I hadn't then I probably wouldn't know anything about Hobbits and Middle Earth."  She reminisced about her relationship with him a little bit and continued.  "He was sweet, but he was soo not my type.  Ugh! I know I'm gonna hate it here!"

Rising from her devastation, Louisa searched the large room for a mirror.  "I need a familiar face to look at," she found what she was looking for, hanging against a nearby wall.  It was a full-length mirror and was beautifully made incased in an intricate mahogany frame.  Gazing at her reflection, she was slightly stunned.  "I look horrible.  No wonder nobody wanted to talk to me at breakfast."

Taking her hair down, she realized that it was very dirty and smelled of mildew.  Her dirty blonde hair was actually very, very _dirty_ and her platinum blonde highlights that framed her face had a green tint to them.  She pulled a mold-incrusted strand to her nose, sniffed and grimaced in disgust.  "Why did I do that?" Lu Lu mumbled, chastising herself.  "I just need to take that bath."

As if on queue, Lósengriol entered the room with a dozen dresses folded in her arms.  "My lady, here are the dresses that you requested.  When you chose the dress that you want to wear for today, please inform me," Lósengriol lightly dropped the dresses on the bed and looked at Louisa's petite frame.  "Please inform me so that I can make the proper alterations to the intended garment."

Louisa turned away from her reflection and towards the dresses.  The first one she picked up was crimson red and made from a soft velvety material.  "Eww . . . never in a million years,"  she tossed the dress to the floor and continued to examine the elfish style dresses.  The next was a light pastel dress made of a soft and almost sheer cashmere material.  She held the dress up to her body and imagined the dress barely covering the intimate details of her body. "Is this even appropriate?"  Louisa wasn't sure if the gown would be flattering on her body partially because she isn't as slim as Lósengriol; so instead of having a slight figure like Kate Hudson or Paris Hilton, her body was more hourglass shaped like Jessica Biel or even Brittany Spears.

Lósengriol sat on the bed and said.  "Lu Lu, elves have a very fine appreciation of our given body and living among us, you should not be ashamed of yours.  I promise to you that all the garments that you have in your possession are similar to the many worn by other elfin maidens."

Louisa smiled bitterly to this information, spread the dress on the bed and said.  "You mentioned that many elfin maidens have dresses cut in this style?"

"Yes, I believe I did."

"Didn't you mention earlier that you are able to alter things?"

~*~

**_Meanwhile . . ._**

"Do you know where the guards found the she-man?"  Egalmoth spoke, his rhetorical question directed towards Turgon.  "Right outside the fair gates of Gondolin.  Many of the healers have said her to be close to death.  If the guards found her a couple of hours later, she would most likely be dead," Ecthelion found this bit of information fascinating.  Never had he thought a race of people to be so frail.

"Men are weak, that is to be expected," Meglin grumbled before gulping the remaining ale from his chalice.  He rose from his seat and was prepared to leave for the hills to gather ore when he felt a hand on his retreating shoulder.

"Remember my words from this morning," Turgon whispered, so only his nephew could hear.  "I will leave the child's well-being in your capable hands.  No harm is to come upon the youngling."  With this said Turgon returned to his seat and resumed in the current conversation.

If it were possible, Meglin's mood became even bitterer.  He gritted his teeth and headed to his personal quarters.

"Ya know Lós, I can get used to this," passing an open room, Meglin caught a pastel glimpse of his charge twirling around in front of a full-length mirror.  His mood changed swiftly from bitterness to irritation.  This . . . _man_ . . . was his current bane and she was twirling around like a mindless twit in front of her mirror.  _What a stupid girl. _ He stopped short of sight in front of her room and continued to eavesdrop.

"The difference of a few minor altercations is astounding," the servant commented, apparently happy with her handiwork.

"You are soo hired . . . I mean, maidservant-ed," Meglin heard the sound of ruffling skirts coming toward the door.  Taking a casual position against the entrance of her room, Meglin waited for her departure.  "Lósengriol, you work miracles.  This dress looks exactly like a Louis Vuitton creation minus the mini-skirt.  J. Lo is gonna be so mad that I got a personal designer who only makes dresses for me.  Well if she was in Middle Earth . . . ."

"My lady, I am not sure who this Louis Vuitton is, but I'm assuming that your words mean to be a very fine compliment," Meglin drawled from his lazy position against her doorframe.  Both Louisa and Lósengriol were startled by the sudden remark.  Meglin enjoyed their surprised looks and angled his body around so that they could see his renowned evil smirk.

"Dude, you are soo rude!  I could have been indecent or even naked.  You should never sneak up on people like that, even if they are servants," Louisa was fuming, she had her fists clinched and back turned towards the door, she didn't even want to look at him.

"Come, come cease this childish tantrum.  I have come here to fetch you," Meglin moved soundlessly into the room, oblivious of the altercated gown and stopped a few inches from Louisa's turned back.  "I do believe that earlier this morning you were eager to follow me because of my . . . seemingly perfect :::sniff::: attributes."

Louisa was not about to be provoked by this jerk's arrogant comments.  She swiftly turned around and glared into his dark eyes.  She was unaware of the fact that Lósengriol was standing a few yards away and was openly observing the odd couple.  "Look I don't know what your problem is, but whatever crawled up your butt, I suggest you crap it out.  I don't need to be watched over like a child, I'm twenty years old and old enough to be left alone."  She couldn't think of anything else to say, so she just huffed loudly, crossed her arms and waited for Meglin to say his bit.

"My lady, I think my job here is done.  If you want to find me, just look in the kitchens," with that, Lósengriol left the awkward situation.  On her way out, she closed the door behind her.

Louisa turned her head to her new friend and smiled.  Never in her life did she ever imagine being friends with an elf.  _What a great girl, a little plain in the face, but a great girl nonetheless._  Then Louisa turned her head forward and was forced back into the present: Meglin and his unwavering dark hooded eyes.

"I would like nothing else than to leave you be, but I have been ordered to seek out your well-being.  As my charge, you are a part of my responsibility and I will not have you put in any danger."  His stance didn't change much, except for his crossed arms.

"And what if I don't want to be your responsibility?"  All of a sudden, Louisa felt a need to speak her mind.  "Believe it or not, I am a strong white woman and I don't need no man or _elf _telling me what to do, what to wear and where to piss!"  _Whoa were did all that come from?_

"My lady, I never suggested controlling anything except your well-being," Meglin countered calmly, unsure of the she-man's words and next reaction.  "What you suggest is very out of my character.  Never would I tell you to change your clothing or command you to piss in any one place.  You may piss wherever you please."  Meglin finished his last sentence with a very understanding look, which made Louisa almost choke with mirth.  After a few seconds of complete silence, Louisa brought herself to look into Meglin's dark eyes and she finally cracked with unbridled laughter.  All she could do was lean into Meglin's chest and relieve herself of all her repressed amusement.

For Meglin the entire situation was uncomfortable.  Never in his life has been the object of obvious entertainment.  No one ever thought his words to be full of mirth.  The young petite girl grasping his tunic proved everybody else wrong.

It took a while for Louisa to quiet down and calm her laughter.  She dried her tears on his soft tunic, lifted her chin and smiled up at him.  Louisa studied Meglin's controlled stance and his intense gaze and finally came to the conclusion that Meglin was not such a bad guy.  He just needed a friend.

"Thanks Meg, I really needed that," Louisa lifted her arms and clasped her hands behind his neck.  "You aren't so bad."  She said, tilting her head to the side while gazing into his steady dark eyes.

As calmly as possible, Meglin lifted his hands to the back of his neck and gently separated her interlocked fingers.  Once he had her wrists in his grasps, he slowly brought her hands to her sides.  He did all this while staring deeply into Louisa's hazel eyes.

_Wow he is intense._

"I am pleased that I can find ways to humor you," Meglin said with every single word dripping with sarcasm.  He tightened his jaw when he saw her bring the tip of her tongue to her top lip and slowly move it from one side to the other.  He unclenched his jaw when he saw it retreat back into her full pink mouth.

"Well lead on _my lord,_ I'm sure that I will be more than happy to follow you because of your _seemingly perfect attributes_,"  She took a step back and held a hand to her jaw and scratched it.  Meglin only stood his ground and waited patiently for her to continue.  She obviously had a little bit more to say.  "You know, I'm not from around here and I really think that in order for me to feel comfortable with my surroundings, I need to be introduced to as many people as possible."  She started to circle around his stoic frame and stopped behind him and openly stared at his . . .um ::cough:: . . . bottom ::giggle::.  "You were right it is _seemingly perfect_ . . . do you mind . . ." _pulling your pants down?_

Louisa successfully held her tongue to spare Meglin further embarrassment.  _What good is a new friend if they can't feel comfortable around you?_

"There will be a feast tomorrow night and all of Gondolin's inhabitants will be present.  You may attend, also."  He turned around and caught her in the act of palming his behind.  "If your intent is winning my affections, I recommend you strip naked and wait for me in my chamber in another hour or two.  I promise that when I arrive, I will not disappoint you."

Louisa only smirked in embarrassment and ran a swift hand through her recently washed hair that was incased in a low loose ponytail.  When her hand reached the leather tie, she unwound it and let her hair loose.  It was a little damp from her bath, but the highlights that were meant to frame her face fell smoothly in place.  "That sounds nice and I will probably want to be FWP's (friends with privileges), but we are not even friends yet and I am not a whore, so . . . yeah."

Meglin ignored her response and moved towards the window.  It was already mid-day and he did not get anything done.  "You will have to excuse me, I have some business to attend to."  He stalked to the door and instantly remembered something important.  "We will talk of more significant issues in detail later, but in the meantime stay in this room.  I will return shortly."  And with that he left.

~*~

**More to Come**


End file.
